Talk:...Baby One More Crime/@comment-3041875-20170608004118/@comment-4689777-20170608123055
As always, thanks for the review, Ben! I read it last night on my phone but I didn't reply because, yeah, typing it all out on my phone woulda been horrendous, and also it woulda eaten through my data and I gotta pay for that shit. But yeah, I'm pretty pleased with your overall appreciation of the episode -- mainly, of course, your reaction to the ultimate reveal of Brad's death. I put some real effort into writing those scenes, wanting to make Josh and Brad's final (even if fake) moments together very sweet etc but without making them too happy because we didn't want it to be guessable that it was merely Josh's hallucinations. We had the paralysis thing, to make it look as though we were setting up a new arc, including Josh's paranoia and such, not wanting Brad to go outside by himself, and it was also our way of doing a paralysis story without actually doing one because at this point we haven't the time nor the character to cripple. We're also not doing an amnesia arc, but those suck anyway, so who cares. This has gone flyaway. The point is, we were really excited for the Brad twist, and we're very happy that it ended up being as effective as it was. There were times we considered just packing it in and going through with a genuine paralysis arc, but no; ultimately, what we have in store for Josh is better, and we hope you enjoy where his arc goes. He's very unhinged right now, and we gotta see where that takes us... Joe being kidnapped is a very therapeutic story for us to be doing. Devious Maids Season 4 ended on the lead having been kidnapped at her own wedding, and then the show was cancelled, so us introducing that concept into Butlers is like us giving Maids the final season it never got to have. V sad. Much touching. Obviously once again Joe has a lot to be dealing with, and upcoming eps will be focusing on different things; there's the whole Rochelle thing obviously -- going into DH final season territory, but we also don't wanna go too hard into focusing on the cover-up etc, cos Housewives and Schoolboys have already covered pretty much all there is to cover there, yanno? -- and there's Silvia being back and him being paranoid as to what it is she's up to, and then there's this unknown half-sibling he's hoping to find, and who blew up the church, and Joanna wants a baby also... poor Joe, it really does pile up on him. But yeah, he's gonna be keeping busy this season, juggling multiple arcs at once, and we hope it's gonna be enjoyable/interesting to watch the various aspects unfold and, down the line, interconnect some. As Jo said, we're hoping to repair the damage done by S2 to Ben and Ali. There's a nice sorta-half-season-mystery in mind for the latter involving her father and new sister which should be fun. Also really excited for Rena's story once it properly picks up, but certain things have to happen and be gotten out of the way before it can. You'll eventually see where we're taking it, and we're really looking forward to carry it out. #PathToStardom. Obviously, all the butlers are in their final arcs now, and that's scary. I think all your gripes have been tackled by Jo, so I don't have all that much left to say. So again, thanks for this review Ben, and I hope you enjoy the rest of the final season starting with 3x02 -- probably the most fun I've ever had ever writing a teaser, heads up.